everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
AJ Charming
AJ Charming he/him is a 2018-introduced all-around character. He is the son of King Dylan Charming and Queen Alisa Charming, destined to rescue a princess. In the destiny conflict, AJ is on the Rebels side as he wants to be a Cook and own his own restaurant rather than save someone. Character Personality AJ is a sweet, kind, somewhat shy, and caring young man. He respects people and their choices and believes they are doing what they think is what they want. Despite that, AJ does have some down sides. He is self-conscious on his appearance at times and because of that, when he's scared or nervous he tends to pull his jacket tighter around him and pull his hair. That's just his way to try to make him more comfortable. AJ is shy when talking to new people, not sure how to actually start a conversion. He is extremely shy when he talks to girls, especially pretty ones. He usually rambles about something, mostly on cooking when he's nervous and he does have a small shutter. AJ isn't the greatest with feelings. He doesn't know how to tell people how he's feeling because he never really had anyone ask how he was feeling back home and when he was growing up. Samantha literally, had to force it out of him (which did not end well), before learning a new way to get him to reveal his feelings. Because he is not the best with telling emotions, he's known for keeping all emotions to himself, which overtime can cause him to have a mental break down (also doesn't help that he has anxiety) AJ has anxiety and deals with panic/anxiety attacks that can pretty much happen whenever something is too much for him. The anxiety started when he first came out as Trans, not being female. He is also very shy about telling people he is trans, afraid how they will react (he doesn't have many people at home to support him). It would take time for him to calm down, but eventually he learned that calling his older sister Samantha helped a lot and that's what he does when he feels a panic attack coming. Now that he has Citrine, he doesn't call Sam as much, but does notify her when he has a panic attack. AJ's anxiety does cause him to have bad days when he absolutely refuses to leave his room. During those times, Citrine will go and get Dreamy or Casting, depends who she finds first and drags (or tries to) them to AJ to try to help him. Whoever Citrine gets depends on who stays with AJ. After Dreamy and AJ begin to date, Dreamy starts taking over, but of course, there are days when she cannot be there and Casting takes over. But either person, AJ really appreciates them for both helping him, even though he can be the moodiest–and be slightly annoying–person ever on those days. Appearance AJ is a young teenager with semi-long dark purple-black hair and ocean blue eyes. AJ perfects wearing silvers, grays, and dark midnight purple colors. AJ's midnight purple hair is kept in a messy sort of way but still slightly tamed with some bands hovering over his stunning ocean blue eyes. He also has pierced ears. Interests and hobbies Cooking AJ loves to cook. He enjoys it very much and finds much joy in making his own dishes. When he was back living with his family, he'd help the cooks with meals and even make something for his mother and siblings. He was scared to cook for his father so he never did. Reading While he does enjoy an enjoyable book, AJ much prefers to read a cook book. Mirror Blog Posting AJ enjoys posting pictures involving his cooking. He often gets Amran Arafa-Charming to take the pictures since he's better at it. Because he's shy when talking to people and shutters, he tends to just drop the treats at the person's room and leaves, and returns to his dorm to post something to their Mirror Blog or something. Abilities Skillset * Cooking: AJ is a very skilled cook having started when he was a small child. He is still working on his skills but he has made his own dishes. * Multitasking: AJ is able to multitask, and cook different things at once. However, the last time he did it, the food came out nasty so he hasn't done it in a long gime. Fairy Tale Prince Charming is a fairy tale character who comes to the rescue of a damsel in distress, and stereotypically, must engage in a quest to liberate her from an evil spell. This classification suits most heroes of a number of traditional folk tales. How Does AJ Fit Into It? As the second son, AJ takes his role as a prince charming. However, AJ has no desire to be a prince and would rather be a chef and open his own restaurant. Relationships Family * Dylan Charming (father) * Alisa Charming (mother) * Samantha Charming (oldest sister) * Samuel Charming (older brother; twin brother to Adelaide) * Adelaide Charming (older sister; twin sister to Samuel) * Stephanie Morgan (maternal aunt, deceased) * Stella Morgan (maternal grandmother) * Carter Morgan (maternal grandfather) * Eleanor Charming (paternal grandmother) * Daniel Charming (paternal grandfather) While AJ has a somewhat small family, he has no connection to Daring, Dexter or Darling Charming or Dreamy Charming and Dapper Charming or Renegade Charming and her family or any other Charming. Alisa Charming Between his parents, AJ is much closer to his mother, or "Mama". Alisa has been there for AJ since he admitted he was transgender. Alisa was the one to help him come out to his older siblings and father (though this didn't end very well). While Alisa cares for all her children, she has a soft spot for AJ. Alisa cares very much for AJ and always wants him to do what he wants. She supports him greatly for being a Rebel, since when she was younger, she too was Rebel. But with the passing of her older sister, Alisa had to take her place. Dylan Charming AJ has a strained relationship with his father. AJ's strained relationship with his father originated with AJ coming out as Transgender. Dylan tries to understand but still hard for him. Most of the time, AJ avoids his father, and Dylan avoids AJ. They have yet to have a sit down and talk but AJ feels them avoiding each other is better than them having a yelling match (which did happen one time when AJ tried to talk to his father). The last time AJ talked to his father was when he wanted to get the operation done to fully turn from female to male. While it did not lead to any yelling, they came to an agreement that AJ would finish school first before the operations and Dylan would take care of it. Samantha Charming AJ is very close to his oldest sister Samantha, who is 12 years older. Samantha, or Sam, as AJ calls her, cares for her little brother very much. Out of all his siblings, Samantha respects AJ's decision to being trans and doesn't miss gender him. Samantha is very protective over her little brother and will jump in to defend him when needed. Samuel and Adelaide Charming AJ's relationship with his older brother and sister (by six years), Samuel and Adelaide is unknown. AJ only mentions that he can't be in the same room as either of them. It is possible that AJ still cares for them like any other sibling, but that's just a big wild guest. Friends Casting Charming AJ considers Casting his first friend but also his first best friend before Dreamy. Casting was the first to even find AJ after his anxiety/panic attack but didn't mind that AJ had anxiety. They just asked if there was anything they could to help him out. Casting cares for AJ like a brother and does worry about him when he has a panic attack. While they don't really know what to do, they try their hardest to help AJ. (More to come) Classified Classified is a good friend of AJ's and one of his cooking buddies. With Classified being French, he knows quite a few French Treats, which helps AJ. Fay Fairer AJ first became friends with the Rainbow Princess after giving her a frest batch of eclairs having learned that she enjoyed treats like that. That was the the first thing that got the two to be friends. THe second was when AJ needed help buying new clothing and couldn't think of anyone beside Fay. She is the Rainbow Princess and would probably know about colors. AJ wanted to expand from his dark purples and silvers. Lucky for him, Fay was glad to help! Acquaintances Amran Arafa-Charming Not exactly friends or anything, AJ considers Amran an acquaintance. AJ often calls Amran to take pictures for his and Dreamy's Mirror Blog, which Amran is happy to do. Pets During Animal Calling, a baby female leopard cub came to AJ and he named her Citrine. AJ loves Citrine dearly and Citrine loves AJ. Citrine is very protective over AJ and tends to follow him around, even during class, and when he is out delivering his goodies to his classmates. Citrine cares very much for AJ and is always there to help him when he has a panic attack. Lately, Citrine has been able to help AJ calm down after a panic attack. Though, when he's having a difficult day, AJ will send Citrine to deliver the goodies. Citrine enjoys doing it and loves getting pets from the students. On days like that, Citrine usually goes to Dreamy and Nefertari Zahra's dorm to get Dreamy. Romance Dreamy Charming AJ originally met Dreamy when he had snuck out of his dorm heading the kitchens and was shocked to find Dreamy already in the kitchen. At first, Dreamy thought AJ was related to her, but he wasn't. After that the two became good friends, soon best friends over their talents with baking and cooking. They would end up sneaking out of their rooms to create some amazing and tasty treats so share. Over time, they became friends and AJ revealed to Dreamy he was trans and to his relief, Dreamy didn't care. As time went on, AJ began to develop feelings for Dreamy not even knowing she was too. They two confessed after AJ told Dreamy that he was trans and had anxiety. Shortly after, they began to date. AJ loves Dreamy very much and loves how much she supports him with being trans. Dreamy tells him every day she is happy how he is and is special in his own way. She also protects him from his father's bad comments. Dreamy is also there to help AJ when he has some "bad days". On those days, Dreamy kinda kicks Casting out of their and AJ's room (sadly) and stays with AJ all day long. Years after graduating and having their bakery/restaurant get into full swing, AJ proposes to Dreamy who readily accepts. Shortly after their wedding, Dreamy becomes pregnant with their first child who they name Genevieve Alyssa Charming. A year later, they have a pair of twins, Leia and Lucas Charming - both named after fictional characters that Dreamy had fallen in love with. Background AJ was born to King Dylan Charming and Queen Alisa Charming, but was born female, under the name Anastasia Jennifer Charming. When AJ was about seven, they couldn't see themselves as female and ended up keeping it from everyone. It wasn't until Alisa walked into AJ's room seeing him Samuel's old clothing he had out grown. Scared, AJ had run into the closet but to his shock, Alisa calmly got him out and to talk. Alisa was find with it and could tell that something wasn't right with AJ as she got older. With her mother's help, AJ was able to come out but not for another four years. While Samantha was the most supportive, Adelaide and Samuel were unsure on their sister preferring to be male, along with their father. Two years later, AJ finally transitioned from Anastasia Jennifer Charming to Axel Jayden Charming, thanks to Samantha, and had the operation done to fully change. Despite having fully transitioned, AJ is still having issues with being male, but has help from his mother and sister. His younger siblings don't know that AJ was born female and the family don't talk about it. AJ is now attending Ever After High to follow his father's destiny as another prince, but would rather be a cook. Outfits Quotes Class Schedule Spellmester 1 Other classes * Kingdom Management * Castle Design Spellmester 2 Trivia * AJ is Transgender and transitioned from female to male, and is out to his parents and older siblings, his younger siblings have no idea about him being trans. ** He first felt out of place as a girl when he was seven years old. ** He has yet to fully transition, like do the operations. He made a deal with his father that he would get both done after he graduates. So, for the time being he wears binders, which he hates. ** However, some of his files have yet to be correctly changed, so his mother usually has to prove that AJ is what he is. * His Dad is still struggling to accept that his fourth child is transgender * AJ absolutely hates wearing binders. ** AJ once got sick and had to go to the hospital because he left a binder on too long; he tries to remember to take them off before he falls asleep. * AJ's birth name was Anastasia Jennifer Charming. His new name is "Axel Jayden Charming", was picked by his oldest sister Samantha. * AJ owns a Mirror Blog for food that he co-owns with Dreamy Charming called Sweets and Tasty Treats Charming. ** He and Dreamy later name their joint bakery and restaurant Sweets and Bakes. * Seen in Beginning of the School Year, AJ has panic attacks/anxiety attacks and often has to call his older sister up to help him calm down. * AJ's Thronecoming Gift is the same his older brother Samuel got: a sword made by the Family's best Blacksmith. ** Had he stayed as Anastasia, his gift would most likely be something that would keep him occupied while waiting for the Prince Charming to save them. * AJ originally wasn't going to be Trans; he was going to full male. ** The idea came after Shadows read some Fanfiction on a Transgender character. She wanted to expand her characters. * AJ was not going to have anxiety originally, but Shadows thought it would add more to his character if he did. * AJ does not like clothing with real fur; he finds it mean and horrible, yet he is not a vegetarian. ** AJ would not survive as a vegetarian, he tried once. External Links * Pinterest Gallery AJ Moodboard.jpg|AJ's Moodboard AJ Charming Family Tree.png|AJ's family tree until I can get the Template Family Tree figured out to show 7 kids lol. Made on Familyecho.com Genevieve Charming Family Tree.png|AJ on Genevieve Charming's family tree Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Transgender Category:Prince Charming Category:Charming Category:Shadows' characters